Don't Forget to Remember
by iee918
Summary: Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Bonnie are reminiscing about their past. Flashbacks of partying, but drama to come!


**A/N** The italics are flashbacks. Enjoy!

"Remember when we were thirteen, that night in Tyler's basement? We played truth or dare for _hours!_" Caroline gushed. "That was when you and Matt had all of that sexual tension and everyone was just like 'Go out already!' and you guys were _completely_ oblivious!"

"And Tyler was being _such_ a perv, at least in our minds!" I agreed, giggling. Then we all were silent, lost in our memories.

* * *

><p><em>"How far have you gone with a guy?" Tyler asked curiously. My cheeks reddened immediately, a rosy blush spreading throughout my cheeks. Everyone laughed, my uncontrollable blush had always amused them.<em>

_"Not far..." I admitted. "I'm inexperienced. Just making out." _

_"Same," my friend Matt agreed, trying to ease my embarrassment. I sent him a thankful glance and he smiled in reply._

_"So how far would you go with a guy?" Tyler pressed, refusing to give up._

_"Tyler! Don't be such a perv!" Caroline, my blonde haired, bubbly best friend shoved him lightly.  
>"Whatever," Tyler shrugged. "Matt, truth or dare?"<em>

_"Dare," Matt stated confidently._

_"I dare you to make out with Elena. Right here, right now," Tyler challenged._

_"C'mon, man, seriously? Aren't you my best friend?" Matt protested._

_"That's why I'm doing this," Tyler answered easilly._

_"What's the matter, Matt, you don't want to kiss me? Ouch, that hurts," I teased, batting my eyelashes flirtatiously. He glared at me playfully, and I grinned at him. Caroline rolled her eyes at the exchange._

_"Ugh, get a room, you two!" Caroline said, tired of our flirting. "If you're not gonna make out, can we get on with this? Tyler, I dare you to break into your parents' liquor cabinet. Bring us some alcohol."_

_"Really?" Tyler asked, suprised at Caroline's forwardness._

_"Now," she ordered._

_"Really, Car?" I protested, having never tried alcohol before._

_"You'll like it, I promise," she reassured me. Tyler stood up and strutted towards the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at his confidence and went back to flirting shamelessly with Matt._

_"My parents locked it," Tyler told Caroline as he rejoined the circle we had formed on the ground, sitting cross-legged. "Once I figure out how to pick the lock, we can have some. Not tonight though." Caroline made a face._

_"So, Elena, truth or dare?" Matt asked me._

* * *

><p>"We were so close," Tyler laughed. "Remember the first time we all got drunk?"<p>

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed, the vague memory had always been a fond one of mine. From what I could remember of the night, it had been a blast.

"Oh Elena, always the partier," Caroline teased me with a bubbly grin.

* * *

><p><em>We were all sitting in Tyler's basement once again, but we were two years older. It was the summer before freshman year, and we were anxious to do something dangerous.<em>

_"Did I ever tell you guys that my parents stopped locking the liquor cabinet? They finally decided I wasn't going to break into their stash!" Tyler told all of us excitedly._

_"Ooh, Tyler, go get some vodka! I have an awesome idea for a game," Caroline said mischeviously._

_"Don't forget the shot glasses!" I added, smiling at Caroline. Matt and Bonnie exchanged nervous glances._

_"Don't be nervous guys, none of us have been drunk before. But there's a first time for everything!" Caroline told us. "Bonnie, you weren't there for that truth or dare game when we were thirteen, we almost brought out the booze then, remember?" We all chuckled at the memory and watched as Tyler came back into the room with a barely touched handle of vodka._

_"They won't even notice it's gone," Tyler promised, unscrewing the top._

_"Okay, here's the game. It's called 'I Never...'. I'll say something i've never done, and if you've done it, you have to take a shot. The game is supposed to get pretty dirty, so be prepared," Caroline grinned. "Sound fair?" Everyone nodded their agreement, and the game began. Two hours later, after lots of shots, I was completely smashed._

_"Okay, we gotta get Elena home," a drunk Caroline slurred._

_"She had a _lot_ of shots," Matt said in a worried tone._

_"Probably 'cause of all those guys she dated," Tyler teased, and Matt punched him on the arm._

_"I'll walk her home, I didn't have much to drink. Matt, can you take care of Caroline?" Bonnie volunteered._

_"Yeah, of course."_

_"I don't wanna go home, this is fun!" I said to Bonnie incoherently._

_"Too bad, babe, the party's over," Bonnie replied, allowing me to lean against her for support. Tyler laughed as she dragged me to the door, Matt and Caroline trailing after us._

_"Thanks for the booze, man," Matt told Tyler, clapping him on the back._

_"Yeah, anytime," Tyler replied._

_"Bye, Ty!" I launched myself at him and hugged him tightly._

_"Bye, 'Lena. Get home safe, 'kay?"_

_"Mmhmm, Bonnie'll take care of me," I smiled at him drunkenly and we all trudged out of Tyler's mansion._

* * *

><p>"How do you remember <em>any<em> of that, Elena?" Tyler asked me in astonishment.

"I remember the first few shots, and I vaguely remember leaving, but not really much more," I confessed.

"Embarrassing!" Caroline said in a sing-song voice. "I pretty much only remember that night being so much fun, and the morning after sucked _so_ much! Massive hangover!"

"That's what 'ya get for getting wasted!" Bonnie teased.

"Elena, remember when you and Matt started going out?" Tyler chuckled.

"All too well..." I laughed, a wave of nostalgia coming over me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This was unrealistic but hilarious and fun to write.

I love how close they are all after all of their partying. I'm hoping to get some substance in this story with the next chapter, maybe some drama and scandal! I'm gonna write a seperate fic, probably a one-shot, of the first time they all get drunk. Reviews are greatly appreciated! I probably won't write more than one more chapter, but if you have any ideas for more flashbacks, I'd be happy to write them.

If I do future chapters, I'll clarify whether this is pre-vampires, post-vampires, or no vampires at all. We'll find out, it all depends on if you guys want more!


End file.
